


Devil in the Details

by martianwahtney



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s11e10 The Devil Is In The Details, M/M, lucifer!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 10:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5782276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out about Lucifer taking hold of Castiel, it doesn't go well for the hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in the Details

Sam didn’t understand how he didn’t realize sooner. In hindsight it should have been fucking obvious that something was not right with Castiel. His voice had been the same. His mannerisms had been odd and quirky- but not the usual odd and quirky. It all seemed so incredibly forced.

Lucifer had taken C-

Sam clenched his jaw and tried to will away the damn tears.

Lucifer had taken Castiel as a vessel.

And it was all Sam’s fucking fault. If he’d just said _yes_  he could have saved Castiel, he could have kept Dean from getting hurt in the cage, he could’ve- fuck he could have prevented all of this. 

But he’d been stubborn.

And and idiot.

Castiel had paid the price.

“See this is what happens, Sammy” Lucifer spoke with Castel’s voice. Sam didn’t want to look at Ca- Lucifer. He would only see the rips and tears of the vessel, where Castiel was unable to hold Lucifer without breaking.

“This is what happens when you say no”

“I have to find new vessels that can’t quite hold me” out of the corner of his eye Sam saw Lucifer gently touch a rip of raw skin on his new face- on Castiel’s face.

“Such a shame it had to be little Cassie though, especially with how he felt” Sam could hear the vicious tone in his voice, but he refused to rise to the bait.

“I mean- you do know, don’t you Sammy? How he felt about you?” the Devil teased.

“What?” Sam croaked.

A horrible smile grew across the Devil’s face, the expression was never meant to be on Castiel’s face.

“Oh Sammy”

“He was in love with you”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr!  
> [here!](http://martianwahtney.tumblr.com/post/137780293167/sam-didnt-understand-how-he-didnt-realize)


End file.
